


He wasn't

by Harutsuki



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Smut, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutsuki/pseuds/Harutsuki
Summary: The smell of coffee brings her back to that night everytime. Is it possible to stop this caffeine addiction?





	He wasn't

I was in love with him.

He wasn’t.　　

It was a fresh autumn afternoon. I went out from my last class that day and even thought I had a load of homework to do, I wanted to procrastinate. And I wandered without a destination in mind.   
That day, the feeling of emptiness was overflowing, like I was missing something.

I entered in a café I used to pass by. It was a small place, but it was beautiful. I ordered a cappuccino.   
I was tired, I realized it as soon as I sat on one of the chairs and left my bag on its side. The waiter brought the warm drink. I tasted it and smiled. It was so good…

I was about to leave when I saw a “waiter needed” poster. I needed a part time job and maybe they’d hire me. Since I had nothing to lose, I gave it a try.

And it was a success.

A week later, I was used to work there. Some customers were regulars and soon I memorized what they drank. He was one of them.   
He always ordered black coffee and sat next to the window, looking through it, lost in thought.  
He told me his name the first day we meet: Lucien.   
He usually didn’t talk much when he came, but he did if there weren’t many customers. He started coming late, almost at the closing time, and left the last one. He said he had lot of work but he made time to come there because he needed to relax.   
Little by little, I passed my days waiting for that moment when we talked while he was having a coffee.

Then, one night I was closing the café, wondering why he hadn’t come when he arrived as if he was in a hurry.   
　　−Hey, what happened?-I asked.  
　　-I had more work at the last moment.-he was out of breath, but tried to keep it cool.  
　　-You know, you don’t need to come here everyday if you can’t make it because of work.  
　　-I know, I want to -he replied calmly.   
I smiled.  
　　-Okay, I’ll make you coffee, as a reward for such a good patronage.-I joked while I opened the door for him to go in.  
Once inside, I took my index finger to my lips.   
　　-Let’s make this our secret, so don’t tell boss.　　  
　　−Sure.-he agreed with a smile on his face.

I warmed the water as he was talking about one movie he was looking forward. His smooth voice was so hypnotic.   
I took the hot cup to one table and my cappuccino. He sat next to me.

I don’t know how much time we had been talking or who started it, but his lips were getting close as did mine, until they meet. The soft kiss turned little by little in a passionate one. Our tongues were waltzing inside our mouths as our clothes fell down.   
He put me on the counter and his hands traveled from my nape to my waist, then up to my breasts. His caresses turned me on and his fingers were making me losing control. I felt a stingy pain where his mouth was and I knew he had left me a hickey on the inside of my thigh. His tongue was restless undoing me. But he didn’t let me release. I pouted and he smiled a little before caress my cheek. I was amazed by that sweet smile in a moment like that. He looked me in the eye and kissed me. Then, I felt him deep inside of me.

His arms were around me. We were talking about what we were going to do the next day, still half naked, both of us on one of the armchairs.   
In his arms, listening his voice I felt like I could be complete.  
He took me to the nearest station from my house. I didn’t want my roommate to know about this. He then hugged me and promised to see me tomorrow at the café before kiss me.

I waited for him the next day, and the day after that one. But he didn’t come.  
He never came.

The feeling of emptiness was overflowing, like I was losing something.  
I left my work, it made it harder to forget. I just focused on my studies.

A year later, I was walking home with my new boyfriend, one of my classmates. I tried to forget him in all the ways I could think of. But his touch was tattoed under my skin. We passed the café I worked at and I faintly smelled the fresh made coffee. I turned to prolong the memories the smell brought and I see him through the window with that look he had when he was lost in thought.   
I avoided that vision and keep walking. Then, I heard a voice calling my name. His voice.  
I turned and so did my boyfriend  
　　-Long time no see. How are you?  
He was even hotter than in my memories, he was so confident. He was so much better than I remembered.  
I bet he doesn’t even think of me a little.   
I hide my feelings behind a smile the best I could.  
　　-I’m fine. What about you?  
He looked at my boyfriend’s hand in mine and smiled. He doesn’t care. He never did.   
　　-I’m ok, just like usual. Well, it was nice see you’re doing well. Have fun both of you.  
He came back to the café without a second glance.   
I smiled at the puzzled boy next to me and walk home with him.

【Epilogue - His POV】  
　　I came back to the café, day after day. Even thought I knew she didn’t work there anymore. I think I wished for her to come. But day by day I was losing faith.  
I looked through the familiar window the street and the unknown passersby. I knew very well I was at fault.   
That night I couldn't contain myself and I kissed her. Then it happened and it was like a dream. But I was focused in the situation I was involved I didn't even ask her her number. The next morning, they made their move and I knew I should make sure they won't target her. I hadn’t time to rest. As soon as I made sure I could protect her, I went to this place. But she was nowhere to be found. I missed her. And I realized I knew nothing of her. Just her name, her smiles, the melody of her voice, her touch from that night…   
And then, an illusion looked at me.  
It was just for a second but I saw her. I was sure of it.   
I went outside forgetting my coffee.  
She was there, walking away from me. I called her name out of fear. The fear of losing her again.   
She turned. Was she always this mesmerizing? She was so beautiful I lost my voice.   
　　-Long time no see! How are you? -I croaked.   
My heart was beating like a hammer and then, she smiled and it was like she had her own light. I wanted to hold her so bad. I wanted to tell her I can’t get her out of my head. I wanted to kiss those velvet lips like that night…  
But I saw it. It was like the sharpest teeth, slowly, were riping me in little pieces: a boy next to her had his hand on hers. I glanced him and his looks were clear as water: he was with her now. I lost her again.  
I smiled, I was such a fool. Of course she wouldn’t be alone.   
I could feel them watching me as I tried to keep my agonizing feelings to myself.  
　　-I’m ok, just like usual. Well, it was nice see you’re doing well. Have fun both of you.  
I managed to say as I turned and headed inside the café.   
I sat down again and looked my drink. The coffee was now cold so I left the place.  
It was so easy that I felt like crying:

I was in love with her.

She wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating more fics of this awesome game because God knows I'm a sucker for Gavin and this game deserves so much love and smut xD
> 
> Also, I don't know if Lucien has a drink he prefers. I thought about black coffee because that man never sleeps! So if you know, please let me know in the comments so I can edit the fic =)


End file.
